Laços Increbáveis
by Isadora Pinheiro
Summary: Lynn uma menina cheia de amigos que vivia numa vila que vê sua vida mudar a partir do momento em se muda da vila e 9 anos depois resolve voltar o que vai acontecer com ela, o que a espera?
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 01**

Em uma pequena vila no litoral da Cidade Vale dos Amores, um grupo de casas com um grupo de familias em que os país eram antigos amigos de escolas, as familias logo tiveram filhos e a vila logo encheu de crianças não que houvesse problema pois a dona da vila ChinoMiko adorava crianças.

Como a vila ficava perto do mar não havia alguem que segurava as crianças, havia 8 crianças na vila, Castiel, Nathaniel, Lysandre, Ambre, Leight, Rosalya,Debrah e e Lysandre eram muitos amigos sempre andavam juntos assim como Lynn e Rosalya, Leight e Lysandre eram como irmãos e Nathaniel e Ambre eram irmãos legitimos, Lynn e Debrah tentavam se dar bem com todo mundo todos se dvam muito bem com as duas eram as "preferidas" de todos.

Mas a família de Lynn precisou se mudar pois houve algo com o emprego de seu pai senhor Faraize, por isso foram para outra cidade e ficaram por lá cerca de 9 anos depois de tanto tempo ja com a vida financeira da família estabilizada resolvem voltar pois souberam que a cidade onde estava a vila se modernizou estava anciosa para voltar a anos sentia saudades do mar e de todos os amigos que deixou para trás.

Depois da longa viagem e da arda mudança Lynn foi para a escola que frequentava quando era pequena, a escola estava toda reformada e tinha virado uma escola para adolescentes, Lynn não perdeu tempo e foi logo ver a escola era enorme nem parecia a antiga escolinha onde todos brincavam, Lynn sempre boba logo tropeça em alguem, em um rockeiro de cabelo pintado de vermelho que logo retruca:

-Ei, você não tem olhos?!

-Desculpa!Eu não tinha te visto e...

-Castiel?

-Sou eu! E quem é você?

-...

-O que quer? Fala logo não quero envelhecer aqui não!

-Não se lembra de mim...Sou eu, a Lynn.A garotinha boba que brincava com vocês quando eramos crianças, que vivia na vila com você, o Lysandre, o Nathaniel e os outros.Não se lembra de mim?

-...

**o que acontecerá, será que Castiel vai se lembrar de Lynn? veja no próximo capitulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 02

Castiel-Desculpa, mas não sei quem é você.

Lynn-Mas...ah...sei, entendo, faz muito tempo mesmo assim foi bom te ver.

Lynn vai embora caminhando rapidamente decepcionada por Castiel não a ter reconhecido, talves ela tivesse mudado muito para ser para casa assim que terminou sua ficha na secretária da escola, ela pensava se foi um erro voltar para lá ela tinha tudo na sua antiga cidade talves não foi a escolha certa.

Alguns dias antes de se mudar Lynn tinha um amigo chamado Viktor que passava muito tempo com ela e a ajudava, as vezes até conversavam no intervalo da antiga escola mas depois de uns boatos de que ele fosse se declarar para ela começaram a se afastar, as atitudes de Viktor faziam os boatos parecerem bem reais, Lynn desconfiava muito dele apesar de serem amigos, ela disse que ia se mudar e provavelmente nunca mais o veria mas ela estava começando a sentir saudades.

No dia seguinte muito desanimada foi a escola, os professores a apresentaram para os alunos mas ninguem chegou a falar com ela, até que Lynn notou que seu celular tinha sumido!Procurou por toda a escola e nada achou que era a cereja do bolo que deixara seu dia mais insuportavél possível, isso até se deparar com Rosalya:

Rosalya-Oi, desculpa mas esse celular é seu?

Lynn-Sim!É meu, onde você o encontrou?

Rosalya-Estava na sala de aula na sua mesa, ai depois vi que você parecia estar procurando algo.

Lynn-Obrigada, ouça acho que você deve se lembrar de mim eu sou a Lynn, eu era sua melhor amiga quando eramos crianças eu morava lá na vila.

Rosalya-Hum...Lynn...Lynn...Não me lembro de você desculpa.

Lynn-(suspiro)

Rosalya-Se você tivesse uma foto ou algo do tipo talves eu me lembre, bom mesmo assim foi bom te ver,tchau!

Lynn-Tchau...

Não fazia sentido nenhum, Lynn nunca tirava o celular do bolço da calça e como ninguém conseguia se lembrar dela alguem tinha que ao menos ter uma vaga lembrança, sua unica esperança era achar uma foto ou algo que façam todos se lembrarem dela.

No dia seguinte Lynn saiu cedo de casa muito tempo antes do horário da escola para nadar um pouco no mar, a muitos anos Lynn não via o mar tão de perto, a água morna e o vento relaxante conseguiam distanciar os problemas da cabeç decide entrar no meio das ondas e logo bate em um surfista, ao sair desesperada da água é abordada pelo mesmo surfista:

?-Você esta bem?

O que acontecerá? será que Lynn vai ficar bem consigo mesma, será que alguem vai se lembrar dela, e quem esse surfista?Veja no proxímo capitulo.


End file.
